The Untold Stories: The Vatos
by ZombieSlayer995
Summary: Four months after encountering Rick Grimes, Guillermo has built the nursing home into a community. They have double the survivors, the base is more secure, and everything is perfect. Slowly but surely however, conditions begin to deteriorate, and the Vatos must face a new world. A world of the walking dead.
1. Episode 1: The Monster Within

"These people, they all look to me now," Guillermo said. "I don't even know why."

"Because they can." The stranger named Rick then proceeded to place a shotgun in his hands.

**Four Months Later**

**Guillermo**

Guillermo woke up to a sliver of sunlight shining itself directly in his eye. He rolled over in his bed to see a beautiful woman. The woman, Elena, had shown up almost two months ago, where they had met on a supply run. They had been in a relationship for almost three weeks.

"_Buenos dias_." Elena greeted him. "How did you sleep?"

"Not great." Guillermo drowsily replied. "But, I'd better suck it up and get ready"

"Get ready for what?" Elena asked.

"I'm taking some of the _Vatos_ out on a run into the city. We checked a few maps and saw some abandoned grocery stores scattered around the city." Guillermo said.

"That's miles of walkers, you'd be walking into a death trap." She pointed out. "And besides, who will take charge while you're gone?

Guillermo had taken that into consideration. He knew that walking so much as one block into the city was perilous, even if you went with a small group, like he was planning to. However, he knew that they were starting to run low on food, and if they ran out, they would die anyway. "I'm sorry Elena, but this is something I need to do. And don't worry, I already asked Felipe to help lead the group for the time being."

He could see his girlfriend struggling to cope with him leaving. He could tell that she didn't like it at all. However, she knew risk and sacrifice better then anyone, as she had spent two years in Afghanistan. "Alright, just be careful." Elena relented.

"Don't worry about be _bonita_. I'll be back by nightfall." He told her. He then got up out of his bed and made haste to the old factory that now served as part of the camp. He made his way over to one of the men, who was talking to his family.

"Don't worry, I promise, I'll be back before you know it, the man said. Martinez was his name. A Hispanic man, with black hair, a thin layer of facial hair, and a grey hat, he looked to be in his mid-thirties. He, along with his wife and two daughters, had found this place shortly after the staff had abandoned it, as they had wanted to check on Martinez's father, Pablo. Martinez saw Guillermo, and walked over to him.

"Martinez, do you know where the others are? I was hoping that we leave soon so that we can get back by sundown." Guillermo said

"I think I saw Jackson, Ramon and the other two at the armory. Let's go meet them there." Martinez informed him.

As the two walked through what was once a factory, Guillermo couldn't help but marvel at what they had built here. They now had three functional cars, and twice as many people and weapons. He had once planned on fixing enough cars to evacuate everyone out of the city, but Guillermo was starting to reconsider. 'Maybe they should stay indefinitely.' He thought to himself. But he knew that in this day and age, nothing was permanent, and someday, the nursing home would fall, just like Atlanta. This was why most of the supplies were kept in the cars: just in case they needed to run.

"G, you okay?" The voice of Martinez had interrupted his thinking. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Guillermo reassured him. "C'mon, we're almost there.

They quickly reached the armory, which was an old janitor's closet, which was cleared out and filled with boxes, which contained various guns, ammo types, and hand-to-hand weapons. Four other guys were already there, rummaging through piles.

"Hey there." Jackson greeted. A tall, slightly muscular Caucasian in his late thirties, Jackson was the group's primary hunter. He carried a bow with him at all times, as well as a quiver of arrows. He also had a ten-year old son, whom he loved very much. "You guys ready?"

Carlito and Jorge, both _vatos_ in their late twenties, said that they were.

"Wait a second." Answered Ramon. A Hispanic man in his early thirties, who was average height and strength, Ramon was one of the cleverest men Guillermo had ever met. He was the one who planned most of the runs. However, he was also a man who was not to be fucked with. He knew from experience that he was very short-tempered and vengeful when provoked. I need to say _adios_ to _mi hija_. Don't worry, it won't take long."

"Okay then, but before you do, let's stock up." Guillermo said. He took a long silver bowie knife and a pump shotgun. Upon further examination, he realized that is was the same shotgun that was given to him by the man in the hat, Rick. He saw Martinez grab for a Bolt-action rifle and an aluminum baseball bat. Jackson grabbed a garden pick to go with his bow. Ramon reached for a Glock 21 and a carpenter's hatchet. Carlito took a semi-auto rifle and a meat cleaver, while Jorge took a nightstick and a snub-nosed revolver. Each of them took two duffel bags and a backpack. They also took a few flares which they would use to lure walkers or signal for help, six flashlights, and finally, a collapsable ten-foot ladder. They then started to head for the exit.

As Guillermo headed for the doors, he overheard Ramon talking to his five year-old daughter, Ana. "Don't you worry _hija_, I'll be back before you know it." He overheard. He signaled the others over, and they opened the doors and left.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Just in case you didn't know, this takes place AFTER Guillermo meets Rick and Co. However, there will be other characters from the Walking Dead TV show in the show, one of which has already been introduced. Also, I'm sorry the chapter was so short, I'll do my best to make other chapters longer.**_

**_P.S.: The deleted scenes about The Vatos in Season 2 are non-canonical, as weren't used in the final cut._**


	2. Episode 1: Chapter 2

**Guillermo**

The group of six opened the only exit to the camp, and started on their way to the grocery-store.

Martinez pulled a small map out of his backpack. "Okay, it looks like we have about fifteen blocks to go until we get to the Wal-Mart. We just have to get to the building." He said.

"The building" was a ten-story tall office building across the street from the camp. The door was barricaded shut due to the fact that had a fair amount of walkers in it, which they made quick work of. However, there was a fire escape that led to the third floor. What they would usually do on runs was use the fire escape, use the interior stairs to make their way to the top floor, and use a ladder to climb to the roof. From there, they could safely navigate the city by using the ladder to bridge the gaps between buildings.

Guillermo saw Ramon about to walk onto the street when he pulled him back suddenly.

"What the fuck G?" Ramon said. "I was just crossing the street."

"Don't you hear it?" Guillermo whispered.

"Hear what, your voice?" He asked.

Guillermo didn't say anything. Instead, he pointed through a small hole in the brick wall that they were behind. Covering the entire street was a gargantuan horde of walkers.

"Oh my god." Jackson murmured. "I've never seen so many in one place before. Not even in central Atlanta. What do you think lured them over here?"

"Who knows? Maybe they're drawn by human scent towards the camp." Guillermo wondered out loud. Then, looking at everybody's terrified faces, he quickly added, "Or maybe they just wander around aimlessly, like goldfish in a fishbowl."

Martinez whispered, "We can only hope. Either way, isn't this why we brought the flares? Lets spark one, throw it to another area, and cross the street while they're distracted."

"Good call." Guillermo responded.

With that, Guillermo pulled a flare out of his backpack, sparked it with a lighter, and threw it. It was a good, hard throw, and it landed a block away in the middle of the sea of walkers. Like moths to a light bulb, the vast majority of them surrounded the flare, leaving only a few stragglers.

Guillermo whispered, "Jackson, can you pick off those walkers?"

"Gladly." He responded. He then pulled out his bow, and quietly picked off the walkers. Then, quiet as mice, they sneaked across the street, and started climbing up the fire escape. From there, the group worked their way up to a 9th floor balcony. Guillermo extended the ladder, and they climbed up to the roof one-by-one. Guillermo then grabbed the ladder and used it as a bridge from "the building" to the neighboring one.

"Martinez, how far is the first grocery store?" Guillermo asked as they walked.

"The old Wal-Mart? Only about fifteen blocks." He responded. "I just hope this place hasn't been picked clean, or overrun by walkers."

"If it has been, then we could just search one of the other stores farther into the city. Besides, nobody in their right mind would go to Atlanta." Guillermo said. He noticed that everybody was looking at him. "Well, we have strategy to get there, and not many go too far into the city. As for the walkers, we'll have to see for ourselves whether or not it looks safe."

"Sounds good to me 'G'." Jackson replied. "What will we do if it turns out to be overrun though?"

This time Ramon answered, "We cannot leave any of these places alone without checking them first. We need this food, or we'll run out in a few weeks. If we need, we can always return to the camp, and go back tomorrow with more people to help."

"Okay. Let's keep going." Guillermo said as they crossed over to another building.

Suddenly, Guillermo heard Martinez yell, "Shit-fuck!"

Ramon asked, "What the hell's the matter _vato?_" Before looking down and seeing their destination. The Walmart was many stories down, but even from up on the building roof they could hear a congregation of moans coming from the building.

"Well Martinez, where to next?" Guillermo inquired nervously. That was already one of the grocery stores that they could not enter.

"Okay, there should be another place a few blocks east of here." Martinez said. However, upon reaching their destination, the group found nothing but charred rubble. The former grocery store had apparently been hit hard by the bombing of Atlanta.

An exasperated and nervous Guillermo asked, "Anything else?"

"Yeah, actually," Martinez assured him, "There's one more place on the list: an old abandoned Kroger maybe ten more blocks south of here."

"Sounds good to me." Guillermo remarked. "Let's go.

**Jackson**

After crossing several buildings with their makeshift bridge, Carlito suddenly stopped. "Shh, there are a few on the next building."

"How many?" Guillermo asked.

Carlito said, "Hard to tell." I don't think to many though."

"Okay, lets take them quietly, no guns. No need to alert the dead. Jackson, Ramon, you two take care of them." Guillermo muttered.

"Okey doke, lets do this." Jackson said. The duo crossed to the other building to see five walkers. Quick as lightning, Jackson nocked an arrow and shot a walker right through the skull, while Ramon slashed a melon-sized portion off of another one's skull, while simultaneously pistol-butting a second one with his Glock. Jackson pulled the arrow out of the now twice-dead walker, and impaled the arrow deep into an approacher's skull. After shoving it away from him, he turned to see Ramon struggling with the final walker. As he nocked an arrow, he saw that they were very close together. Only a master marksman could hit the walker without even touching Ramon. Luckily, Jackson had spent years perfecting his aim. Before the apocalypse, he had made a good amount of money from winning archery contests. He released the bowstring, sending an arrow flying right into the back of the walker's skull.

"Thanks _vato,_ you saved my life."

"Don't mention it" He replied. He called out "All good here." The others quickly crossed to the building they were at.

A few blocks ahead, Jackson was listening to Jorge's story about how he got his platinum ring, when Guillermo pulled him over to the side. "What happened back at that building? Ramon looks pretty shaken up." Guillermo asked.

"A walker grappled with him, would have gotten him if I didn't shoot it." Jackson replied.

"Fucking walkers. Well than, I'm glad you volunteered to come. Who knows what would've happened otherwise." Guillermo said.

_'He would most likely have gotten killed. It would have taken too long to get to him and kill the walker, and a bullet would've most likely killed him too.'_ Jackson thought. "Martinez, how much further until we get there?"

"Well _vato_, according to the map, the Kroger is right…there." Martinez said with a downcast look. The store was right ahead of them. However, a large portion of the roof was caved in.

"Goddamn, do you think that the food sections were undamaged?" Jackson asked.

"Who knows? Even if the food areas were damaged, we may be able to salvage weapons or medicine." Jorge answered.

Jackson listened intently to Guillermo's instructions. "Okay, here's the plan. As you can see, the entrance is caved in, no going through that way. We carefully go down through that slanting hole in the roof _alli." _ Guillermo pointed to the area on the Kroger roof, which had a part of it slanted down all the way to the floor of the building. "We quickly and most importantly _quietly_ find as much food and water as possible, preferably food with the farthest expiration dates. While you're at it, try to find any weapon, ammo, medicine, or any other useful things, like flares or batteries. Let's just hope that the debris didn't destroy what we want." He finished. "Also, be sure to pick off any walkers that you see." He added, almost as an afterthought.

Jackson looked down at the gaping hole in the roof. He was starting to wonder if this was a good idea. "Okay, let's do this, before I come to my senses." He said.

With Jackson in the lead, the group worked their way down to the first floor of the building they were on, and used the ladder to climb over to the roof of the Kroger. As soon as he stepped onto the roof, he knew something was wrong. The roof itself seemed sturdy enough but he felt the foundations crumbling.

Guillermo seemed to notice this too. "Okay, okay. New plan. Be very careful when you work your way down _and_ when you're inside the building. No matter what, _do not shoot!_ Firing a single shot could bring the rest of the place down on top of us." He said.

"You got it G, do not shoot." Carlito said.

The others all nodded, and one at a time, they carefully climbed down the roof into the store. Each of them took out a flashlight, and they began searching for supplies.

Jackson found them first, about five minutes after their arrival. "Hey guys." He whispered, "I found the food."

The food was so close to the caved in portion, that if another few feet of the roof had collapsed, it wouldn't be there. The others came over, each hauling two duffel bags and a backpack. In the end, everybody had over twenty pounds of groceries and water per duffel.

"This is great _vatos_. Let's do one quick search through the store and get out." Guillermo told them. "Tomorrow, we'll send another team over to get the stuff we couldn't fit or find."

Jackson silently agreed, as did everybody else, and they continued to search the store. Jackson ended up finding and aisle full of every type of battery imaginable. He quickly filled his backpack with large boxes of them, primarily C batteries. He met up with Ramon shortly after, who had picked the pharmacy clean. He said that there wasn't much left, but that he had still stocked up on multiple types of prescription meds and some equipment for the elderly. Later, he saw Martinez, putting some tools and nails in his backpack. The others were finding other things, such as toys (for the children), flashlights, and winter clothes. They were amazed that so much useful stuff had been spared. Eventually, they met up at what was once the gun section.

"Fuck, it looks like this areas gone." Jackson said.

"Yeah, what a shame." Martinez said. As they were leaving, Martinez turned back and said, "Hang on, I think I see something."

Jackson and the others watched as Martinez moved some debris and found an MP5K sub-machine gun, with a full clip and another clip right next to it. "Now we're talking." He said, putting it in his bag.

They started to head back over to the hole in the roof, With Jorge in front and Carlito in the back, who stumbled over a corpse on the way. No one heard the corpse moan. No one heard it rise to its feet, and no one heard it coming until it sank its teeth into the side of Carlito's neck.

Carlito let out a bloodcurdling scream, and started blindly shooting his semi-auto rifle into the ceiling.

Jackson turned, and only had the time to yell out Carlito's name when the ceiling started to rumble. "Get back!" Guillermo yelled, before the roof caved in, and everything went black.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of my story. Remember, the deleted scenes are non-canonical, so they didn't really happen. Also, I'd like to give a shoutout to nickiesaysstuff for being the first to favorite and follow my story. Stay tuned for the next chapter. And yes, Felipe and Miguel will appear in the story.**_


	3. Episode 1: Chapter 3

**Guillermo**

"G! G! Wake up!" Martinez's voice shook him from his stupor. Guillermo sat up, and felt a searing pain in his chest. He sat back down and blinked, trying to take in all of the darkness. Even with the flashlights on, it was pitch black inside the ruins of the Kroger.

"How long was I out?" Guillermo asked.

"Not long, maybe two hours or so. A piece of roof hit you in the chest, must have blacked out from the pain. Nothing that bad happened, but it looks like you have at least one broken rib." Martinez replied.

"I know that Carlito didn't make it, but did the others? Are they okay?" Guillermo inquired.

"Jackson and Ramon are scouting the rest of the store for an exit, but no sign of Jorge yet."

"Fuck." Guillermo said. "Lets meet with the others."

It took no time at all to find the others. The group of four began to talk as they walked. "Did you find any way out, or Jorge?" Guillermo asked.

Jackson responded, "No way out yet. No sign of Jorge eith—" He was cut off when he heard a squishing noise under his foot. They looked down to see a human hand, still attached to something underneath the rubble.

"Do you think it's a walkers?" Guillermo asked.

"No." Jackson said sadly. "Its Jorge's. See that ring? He was telling me a story earlier about how he won it at Vegas."

"Shit." Ramon said. "Well, seeing how there are no visible holes anywhere, I reckon we have maybe five hours or so worth of oxygen. Less if we exert ourselves by trying to break out."

"So, then what do we do Ramon? Did you find a way out?" Guillermo asked.

"No. Nothing. There isn't so much as a speck of light that isn't coming from our flashlights." Ramon dejectedly replied.

"Fuck. Just…fuck." Jackson muttered. "I'll never get to see my little Jack Jr. again."

"My girls…my wife…I..." Martinez began before sitting down and burying his face in his hands.

Ramon started to pace, a terrified 'We need to do something' type look appeared on his face. He asked, " We need to do something guys, we need to get out. G, we need to do something man. What do we do?"

Guillermo remained silent for a few moments before he sadly said, "We wait. We wait. We wait until the end."

The group sat there for maybe two hours, eating some of the provisions that they had scavenged, with Ramon pacing all the meanwhile. Finally, Guillermo spoke up. "I never thought it would end like this. I mean, I knew I would get killed at some point after all this shit started, but this…this scenario never crossed my mind."

"I hear you." Jackson said. "I always thought that walkers would finish me off, not suffocating in the ruins of some shit-hole Atlanta department store."

"Yeah, you know, I—." Guillermo began.

"Would you all shut up?" Ramon practically screamed at them. "We are going to get back to the nursing home, we are going to see our loved ones again. Martinez, get your ass up! Stop fucking moping! We are going to get out! If I don't…without my Ana, I…I don't know what I would do. She's my everything."

Martinez didn't respond. He seemed entirely oblivious to the banter going on around him. Guillermo did speak though. "_Vato,_ we tried everything. We haven't found anything man, we're trapped."

"G's right man, we haven't found jack-shit in terms of escape methods, although if there are holes in the building that are large enough to allow air to flow through, then we could survive off of these supplies for quite a while." Jackson agreed.

Ramon continued to scream at the others, but they were to dejected to get up. The voices slowly became a backdrop as he began to think. While he may not have looked it to the others, he was horrified. The prospects of never seeing Elena again made him want to sob. And what was she thinking at the moment? The sun had surely set by now, and that was the deadline he'd given to Elena. He had sworn to her that he would return, but that promise harder and harder to fulfill as he thought about it.

Suddenly, Ramon's shouting brought him out of his mind. He saw Ramon grab Jackson's garden pick and walk over to an area a few feet away. He then began to wildly smash at it with fury in his eyes.

"Ramon stop, you could cause this place to collapse even faster!" Guillermo said.

"Fuck that shit, we are getting out NOW!" Ramon angrily replied. All of a sudden, Guillermo heard a crack, and the garden pick went through the wall.

"Oh my god." Those three words slipped out of Guillermo's mouth before a wild grin appeared on his face. "We're going to get out _vatos_, we will!"

He instantly saw the depression lifting. Martinez wiped his face and stood up, as did Jackson. The cheer instantly spread to the others as soon as they saw the hole. It was small, about as big as a history textbook, but it was a hole nonetheless. It meant that they would be able to see their families again. It meant that there was hope in the world after all. He noticed the three men look at him, waiting on him for a plan. And so, he gave them one. "Jackson, get to work on that hole with the garden pick of yours. Martinez, switch in for him once he needs a break. Ramon, you and I will go look for anything to speed up the process. They all nodded in understanding, and got to work.

**Elena**

Two hours earlier...

Bang! Another bullet had been fired. Another mannequin with a hole fired straight through its head. Elena knew that what she did was unusual. Some people took their mind off of things by talking to friends, or watching TV. For her, target practice had always been something that would help clear her head. She was worried about Guillermo. She knew that he could handle himself, and that he was probably okay, but she still worried about him. She fired three more shots at three more mannequins, each bullet finding its mark. She would have fired more, but when she pulled the trigger, she heard the _click_ of an empty magazine, and decided to call it a day.

In order to minimalize the sound of gunfire, Guillermo had the shooting range set up in the nursing home basement, which had once been used as storage. Elena climbed the stairs and started walking through the hallways. She saw her friend, and decided to talk to her.

"Hey Jodi." Elena said with a hug. Jodi was average height, with shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was also one of the nicest people she had ever met. However, her husband had died on a run a few weeks earlier, leaving her slightly depressed. "How are you?'

"I'm okay, I guess. Just hungry. With Guillermo rationing the food, no one's really getting enough to eat anymore." Jodi responded.

"Don't worry about that anymore." Elena said. "Guillermo and a few others went on a run earlier. I just hope that they—."

"Stop it Elena. They'll be back. Guillermo knows what he's doing. All of the _vatos_ do." Jodi said. Elena found it weird that the person who she was trying to make feel better ended up making her feel better. "Well, I'm gonna go play some poker. Bye."

"Bye." Elena replied. She began to walk down the hallway until she suddenly bumped into Felipe, who's _abuela _was leaning on him for support.

"Elena, a little help?" Felipe asked. "_Abuela_ isn't feeling too well."

_Abuela_ looked up at Elena. Her eyes were quite bloodshot, and she appeared to feel very nauseous.

"What's going on?"

"It's nothing really. _Abuela _just felt tired and nauseous, so I was helping her to her bed." Felipe assured her.

"Sure thing." Elena said. The duo brought _Abuela _to her sleeping quarters: an old bingo hall, which now had the tables replaced with cots. Many people liked to sleep there, as it made them feel more protected when near others.

"Oh, okay. How's leadership?" Elena inquired.

"It's okay I guess." Felipe said. "I just did an inventory on weapons and supplies. It's a good thing that Guillermo and Ramon and the rest went on that run, otherwise we'd run out of food fairly quickly."

Elena paused before speaking again. "Are you worried about Guillermo and the rest? I mean, they should have been back by now. Do you think that we should send a search party out to make sure they're okay?"

"Elena, Elena, relax. I'm sure they're fine. They're probably just waiting on a roof for some walkers to pass by so that they can get back safely. You should try and get some sleep. I'm sure that by the time you wake up, they'll be back." Felipe told her.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Elena replied. "I doubt I'll be able to get some sleep, but I guess I should try."

With that, the two walked away, each person walking towards their room, leaving the bingo hall unattended. No one, not even anyone in the bingo hall (everyone was asleep), heard _Abuela_'s death rattle. For an hour, nothing happened, until _Abuela_'s eyes reopened. Her eyes were pus-white.

**_A/N: Well, two more bite the dust! What will happen with Abuela dead in a room full of sleeping people? Will Guillermo and the rest make it back to the nursing home alive? Stay tuned to find out. The four main POV's I will be using are Guillermo, Jackson, Elena, and Felipe, although other POV's will be used from time to time._**

**_P.S.: Abuela didn't have the flu, she was just old and sick._**


	4. Episode 1: Chapter 4

**_Abuela_**

The creature that was once _Abuela_ clawed at the air. Although she had turned not a minute ago, she was already hungry. Attempting to move, the walker twisted and fell off of the cot. Taking a few moments to get up, "_Abuela_" scanned the pitch-black room for any potential food, not seeing anything. Suddenly, a spasmodic cough broke the silence, and like a shark to blood, she stumbled towards the telltale sound of food. The man's coughing turned into a bloody gurgling when "_Abuela_" sunk her teeth into his throat, preventing him from screaming. "_Abuela_" continued to eat to her heart's content.

**Jackson**

Smash!

Jackson brought the heavy garden pick down onto the remains of the walls for the twenty-fifth time. He hadn't made much progress, but he clearly made some. The hole was now almost big enough to fit one of their bulging duffel bags through. A few dozen more hits, and he would be able to make his way out and back to his son, Jackson "Jack" Jr.

Just thinking about his son made him happy. It had only been hours, but Jackson missed his son very much. This feeling was enhanced by the fact that he would be able to see him again after facing the prospect of dying in the decrepit old Kroger.

"So, how close are we to busting out of this shit-heap?" Martinez asked anxiously. He too, wanted to get back to his family, back to his wife, Alice, and his two daughters: Sylvia and Rosa.

"Hopefully it shouldn't take too long." Jackson replied as he smashed through brick. He wiped his forehead, and was about to take another swing when he heard another voice echo through the store.

"Look what we found _amigos_." Ramon said with excitement in his eyes. In his hands was a massive twenty-five pound sledgehammer with a neon-green handle. "We'll be able to cut through this fucking shitstack in no time at all."

"Fuck yeah," Jackson agreed. "Let's do this!" The prospects of being able to see his son again filled him with energy. He lifted the garden pick and continued to slam it against the breached wall.

It took half an hour, but the foursome was finally able to create a hole just large enough to squeeze through. They pushed the duffel bags of supplies through first, as the hole wasn't large enough to fit both the _vatos_ and the supplies at once. The group then crawled out of the hole, expecting to be blinded by the sun, only to be met with darkness.

"Coño," Guillermo swore. I promised Elena I'd be back by sundown."

"We'll explain everything, don't worry." Jackson assured him. "If anything, she'll probably just be glad that you're back.

Martinez walked forward before quickly stepping back. "Shit, we got some walkers blocking the street."

Now Jackson was nervous. He was about to ask something before Guillermo beat him to it. "How many?" He asked.

"Fifty or so. It would be nice to use our guns, but doing that would just attract more of them." Martinez said.

Their leader, Guillermo, quickly spoke up by saying, "Okay, here's the plan. We'll use the dark to our advantage for as long as possible, slowly picking them off. If they notice us, then we all get into a circular formation, so that none of those sons o' bitches can sneak up on us. Got it?"

The others nodded in consent, and slowly began to move towards the cluster of walkers. After Guillermo gave the signal, Jackson shot an arrow through the closest one's skull, instantly sending it to it's grave. He was vaguely aware of his friends pulling away and killing any stragglers. After picking off a few walkers with his arrows, he heard a shout.

Martinez's foot had been grabbed by a legless walker, causing him to tumble to the asphalt. Martinez quickly hit it upside the head with his baseball bat, but not before the remaining three-dozen walkers were drawn to the sound of his terse, yet loud shout.

"Fucking fuck!" Jackson said before slinging his bow over his shoulder, and picking up the massive garden pick. He heard Guillermo shout, "Form ranks!" and he ran to join the others. Soon, he saw a walker, which he soon put out of it's misery by slamming the heavy end of the garden pick down onto it's skull, removing any evidence that the walker ever had a head. He saw Guillermo slice a walker's head in half with a bowie knife, and Martinez demolishing heads with baseball bats.

With his arms growing tired, Jackson dropped his garden pick and drew his bow. He aimed it at an approaching walker. However, he suddenly saw four more appear right next to it. Jackson quickly shot one through it's left eye, but was soon knocked over by the other three. He heard Guillermo yelling, and saw the other three tighten formation, still remaining back-to-back.

Jackson thought it was it, with three walkers on top of him he knew that there was absolutely no way to survive this. He closed his eyes, and started to think about how painful his death would be when he heard automatic weapon fire.

Martinez, still in formation, had managed to shoot the walkers off of Martinez with his newfound MP5K machine-gun. Blood mist splattered Jackson's face as he got up, saying, "Thanks for that man."

Martinez grinned, saying "_No problema_ _vato."_

Jackson felt a tug on his arm, followed by the voice of Guillermo, yelling, "Jackson, we gotta go!"

Jackson stared at the growing number of walkers for a moment, before complying, and he ran with the others towards the nearest building.

**Guillermo**

Guillermo sprinted across the street towards the nearest building, and yelled, "Ramon, get the door!"

Ramon quickly complied, using his new sledgehammer to smash the door handle. The rest of the group quickly rushed in as the walkers approached en masse.

"Everybody, the door!" Guillermo shouted in desperation as the foursome pushed their bodies against the door as hard as they could, even though they all knew that it was futile. Guillermo couldn't read minds, but if he could, his friends would all be thinking the same exact thing: _we are fucked._

Suddenly, the door started to creak. Guillermo knew that it would topple any minute, so he abandoned his post to look for anything that could serve as a makeshift barricade.

"Guillermo, what in the fuck are you doing! Are you fucking _loco_!" Ramon screamed as Guillermo looked for something to block the door with. After scanning the area, he spotted an old mahogany bookshelf, which he started to shove towards the door.

"Guys, help me with this!" Guillermo bellowed. After some unheard muttering, Jackson ran towards Guillermo, and the two were able to shove it against the door.

"Well", Jackson said, "we're safe."

"For now, there's no way that thing is gonna hold for much longer." Ramon said, before earning a scowl from Jackson.

"Guys, shut up! We need to find a way out of here and back to base without drawing the attention of that herd." Guillermo said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the herd outside their door. "First, lets figure out where the hell we are."

Martinez looked around for a bit, and then looked at his map before saying, "Okay, I think that we're in an old hotel. We are fairly close to the base, only fifteen to twenty blocks, tops."

Jackson spoke up, saying, "We should try going to one of the upper floors, maybe the roof, and then either climbing down or work our way back to the nursing home via the rooftops."

Guillermo nodded in agreement, and said, "Agreed. Let's go" The group were able to find the stairs, and began to work their way up to the rooftop. When they reached the door to the roof though, they were met with a truly gruesome sight. There, taped to the door, was a woman's body, stripped bare cut up into several neat, orderly pieces. Guillermo could tell that it was the body of a human due to the fact that the woman's eyes were brown, as opposed to the the white, bloodshot eyes of a walker. The sight alone was enough to make Guillermo feel sick. He thought, _'What kind of human being would do this?'_ Upon seeing this, Martinez shoved the door open and began to vomit onto the roof. The others, while shocked by the macabre sight, did not follow in his footsteps, and proceeded to set down the ladder as a bridge while watching Martinez empty his stomach of it's contents.

Martinez soon finished, and began wiping his mouth as Guillermo said, "C'mon man, let's go." Martinez promptly crossed the ladder, and moved on to the next building.

It took some time, but the group was able to make it back to the main building across from the nursing home. As he climbed down from the ladder, Guillermo worriedly noticed that the herd that they had seen earlier had not moved away, and that if anything, it had moved closer to the nursing home.

Jackson noticed this too, and began to ask a question before a loud booming sound echoed through the night. They looked around for a few seconds before realizing the horrible truth: it was gunfire, and it was coming from the nursing home.

After hearing the telltale sound of gunfire, Guillermo yelled, "C'MON!", and ushered Jackson, Ramon, and Martinez across the street, ignoring the herd creeping ever-so-slowly toward the nursing home, only thinking about the gunfire, which had started to occur at a rapid rate. The foursome quickly made their way to the base, and knocked on the door as hard as they can, hoping that it would be heard above the gunfire. Thankfully, one of the _vatos_ answered, as the group ran towards the shots, with their guns at the ready.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry I haven't posted in FOREVER, but schoolwork has been coming down on me really hard lately. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks! Subscribe, favorite, follow, or just stay tuned!**_

_**P.S.: I don't know if anyone noticed, but there was a Dexter reference in this chapter. I intend to make this a recurring thing, with little easter eggs of things relating to some of my favorite TV shows, such as Dexter and Breaking Bad**_


End file.
